


Наследственность

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, много нецензурщины
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: В Данте пробуждается ангельская сторона.
Kudos: 3





	Наследственность

У Вергилия льет кровь из глаз.

За пеленой жгучей ярости Данте видит это не сразу. Оскал на лице кажется ему не своим, да и лицо тоже кажется чьим-то чужим, или дело в непривычном угле обзора…

Чего, обзора?

Данте смаргивает наваждение, роняя взгляд на свои руки, поднимая взгляд на свое лицо. Эти взгляды пересекаются, и он орет, отшатываясь.

_КАКОГО ХУЯ_

Данте не замечает, как выпускает рукоять меча из пальцев, просто оставляя его в теле брата — он бы это никак и не _заметил_ , ведь _все_ его глаза пялятся друг на друга, и их просто д о х р е н а. Он орет опять и трясет руками, и это идиотская детская реакция, но ему все равно на то, как это выглядит.

У него ебаные глаза на тыльной стороне ладоней. Большие, круглые, с радужкой и зрачками, и они рассинхронно _моргают_ , и Данте точно сейчас блеванет.

Они не просто смотрят, они _видят_. Данте видит свое абсолютно охуевшее вытянутое от ужаса лицо, как в зеркале, а еще вместе с тем он видит черноту и понимает, что по всей длине рук тоже глаза. Там, под рукавами плаща, и его начинает трясти сильнее, и Данте не представляет, что с этим делать.

Он поднимает глаза — те, что на лице, на нормальном привычном месте — на брата. Тот сумел вытащить меч из своей груди, и теперь он полусидит, привстав на локте, и смотрит на Данте воспаленными глазами, тяжело хрипло дыша. Кровь стекает по его лицу, почти как слезы, но не каплями, а тоненькими струйками.

У него на лице смесь боли, изумления и препарирующего интереса.

— Поразительно, — заявляет Вергилий, а Данте хочет разъебать ему голову.

ПОРАЗИТЕЛЬНО?

— Ты что, блядь, со мной сделал, — хрипит Данте. Губы его не слушаются. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Кэт, проверить, все ли с ней в порядке, и с тошнотворным ужасом Данте видит, как она сидит, съежившись, и прижимает ладони к лицу. Данте делает к ней робкий шаг, приподнимает руку, но снова видит глаза и застывает.

У Вергилия кровь из глаз, а он нефилим.

Что если Кэт…

Она, кажется, даже не дышит.

Данте трясет сильнее.

— Ты убьешь ее, если подойдешь ближе, — констатирует Вергилий слабым голосом.

Данте не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы его видеть.

Поле зрения все ширится, ширится. У него голова кружится. Он боится дышать.

Ему кажется, что глаза у него в горле.

— Поразительно, — повторяет Вергилий, смотря на него, не отрываясь, хотя все его лицо в крови, и она не перестает течь, и он явно не регенерирует так быстро, как должен. Плащ в крови, земля в крови, все в крови, и Данте все это видит под кучей углов разом.

У Данте мозг перегружен, тормозит, как старенький процессор с частотой в один герц, сейчас задымит.

— Да что поразительно-то, ты можешь мне объяснить **Е̴͈̬̔Б̵͖̱́̈́А̵̻̔̊̚Н̴͍̄͘ͅЫ̵̤̹̦̓̀̿̚͘Й̴̹͓̮̪͊͂̈ ̶̧̰͗̈͌͝͝ͅВ̴̬́̐͑̈́͘ ̴̗̙͔̺̄͠Р̶͈͊̐̈́̂̆ͅО̴͎͠Т̶̮̿̏̍͘͝! ̸̺͓̈́̊**

Голос отдается в собственных костях, от него дрожит земля, и Данте дергается, от испуга зажимает рот рукой, а потом давится и одергивает руку от лица. Смотрит на нее, на глаза на ладони.

Вергилий заметно белеет.

Кровь начинает литься у него из ушей.

— Данте, — зовет Вергилий и, подавившись воздухом, кашляет кровью, согнувшись. Данте дергается и едва не шагает к нему ближе. Потом снова смотрит на Кэт беспомощно: та лежит на земле, съежившись и обхватив себя руками. — Данте, контролируй себя, иначе…

**— КОНТРОЛИРОВАТЬ? Я В ДУШЕ НЕ ЕБУ КАК СЕБЯ КОНТРОЛИРОВАТЬ, У МЕНЯ ГЛАЗА НА РУКАХ!**

Это не его голос, не может быть его голосом, звук вибрацией растекается в воздухе. Данте слышит, как Кэт надрывно страшно кричит от ужаса. Вергилия дергает всем телом, и он прижимает руки к голове, пытаясь закрыть уши, и крови льется только больше.

— Ты нас убиваешь, — отвечает Вергилий слабо, а Данте понимает, что съебывать пора отсюда, подальше от них. Брата-долбоеба не жалко, он же нефилим, да что с ним сделается, а вот Кэт… — Данте, если продолжишь в том же духе, могут последовать дальнейшие разрушения города.

Данте в ахуе от того, как Вергилий умудряется строить длинные осмысленные предложения в его неповторимом стиле «я-такой-умный-мудень».

— Попробуй взять происходящее под контроль, как берешь под контроль триггер, — советует Вергилий. Данте открывает рот, но сказать ничего не успевает. Вергилий перебивает его: — Нет, молчи.

Данте понятия не имеет, как ему можно взять _это_ под контроль. У него внутри бурлит, кровь не перестает кипеть, и он все сильнее ощущает себя так, будто готов вылететь из собственной кожи, будто она просто старая шкура, которую нужно сбросить.

Он пытается дышать. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох, а Вергилий так и глядит на него, даже несмотря на то, что это причиняет ему боль. Ну точно ненормальный, это взгляд маньяка, которому интересно покопаться во внутренностях, чтобы узнать, как все устроено. Данте косится на Кэт, недвижимо лежащую на земле, и хочется броситься к ней первым делом, узнать, как она, но он теперь просто боится.

Он просто сделает ей еще хуже, если подойдет, так?

Она еще вообще жива?

Данте смотрит на свои руки и к его огромному облегчению глаза не смотрят на него в ответ. Они закрываются, пропадают под кожу медленно, нехотя будто, но все же исчезают, и теперь его руки трясутся еще сильнее. Он словно с размаху возвращается в свое тело, и подкашиваются колени, а слабость наваливается такая, что тяжело заставлять себя дышать.

Данте еще раз смотрит на Кэт. Нет, слишком опасно. Поэтому он поворачивается к Вергилию и подходит к нему ближе, все еще опасаясь говорить что-либо.

Данте его чуть не убил.

Он вдруг понимает это особо четко, но не может вспомнить, а почему он вообще набросился на Вергилия с таким остервенением и желанием разодрать и уничтожить. Все как в тумане.

Вергилий весь залит кровью, меж складок порванной одежды видно зияющую рану, которая все еще не затянулась, и Данте присаживается возле него, медлит и пробует протянуть руку, чтобы придержать его и помочь сесть или лечь или…

Он касается Вергилия, задевая его голую кожу на шее, и Вергилий натурально _орет_.

Не хрипит, не кряхтит и не сипит, как минутами раньше. Надрывно, на пределе возможностей легких и голосовых связок орет, сгибаясь, а кожа громко шипит, и Данте в ледяном ужасе одергивается от него, наблюдая, как в месте, где они соприкасались, кожа _плавится_.

И когда Данте тормознуто отползает от него, а Вергилий срывает голос и просто тупо несколько секунд смотрит в землю, этот невозможный мудак произносит:

— Интересно.

— Ты ебанутый, — отвечает Данте ошарашено, смотря, как регенерация Вергилия пытается справиться с обилием повреждений, и какой огромный страшный ожог расползся по всей стороне шее, слегка задевая линию челюсти. Данте быстренько проверяет свои руки на предмет наличия глаз, но их нет. Значит, дело не только в них.

— Дай мне время, Данте. Сейчас… Мне нужно немного восстановиться.

Данте беспомощно оглядывается на Кэт опять.

— Ты убьешь ее, если подойдешь сейчас.

— Да я уже понял, — огрызается Данте зло, пытаясь унять дрожь.

Не выходит.


End file.
